


I Look Good In You

by chaircat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	I Look Good In You

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand back to the smutty smut.
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Fuck, baby. You feel so good.”

Credence moaned loudly as Graves pounded into him. He pushed back, meeting every thrust. Graves groaned as his cock slammed deeper.

“You wanna come? You wanna come on my cock?” Credence nodded quickly. “Do it. Come. Come from my cock in your ass.” Credence cried out as he spilled untouched, walls tightening maddeningly. As his arms gave out, Graves clutched his hips, keeping them up.

“I’m gonna come in your ass, baby boy. Gonna fill you up so full, own you inside and out.” Credence moaned, nodding weakly. Graves’ thrusts became erratic. Gasping loudly, he slammed into Credence, coming hard inside him.

Both men groaned as he pulled out. Kneeling down, he spread the boy’s cheeks, watching his come trickle out of his puffy hole.

“Fuck, that’s so hot. Look at your hole, trying to keep my seed inside you.” Graves stroked two fingers against him, catching the come that had leaked out and pushing it back in. Credence whimpered softly. Graves was mesmerized, thrusting his come covered fingers in and out. Finally, he pulled away.

Climbing onto the bed beside his spent lover, he caught his eyes before lifting his hand. He held eye contact as he sucked his fingers clean. Credence groaned and pulled him close, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost called this “My Neck, My Back”. ~lick my pussy and my crack~


End file.
